


In His Chaos

by GuardianT



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, College, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianT/pseuds/GuardianT
Summary: In Naruto's college life, he encounters many difficulties that he never expected. Aside from all of the partying and fun of course. How will face the new challenges that he's experiencing?





	In His Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so I really do hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it so far. Thanks so much and enjoy!

“Ahh this feels so refreshing!” I said energetically. 

The night’s cool air blew softly onto my skin, sending small, joyous chills down my spine. I went for a walk with my best friend, Sasuke. We’ve been best friends for so many years and even now, in college, we’re still together. 

“I always do enjoy these late night breaks from our dorm Naruto. The fresh air is so much better than being stuck in our dorm all night. We should probably head back soon though, it’s already two in the morning.” He said with the apparent concern in his voice.

“You’re probably right but I wanna stay for a little longer.”

“Alright well I’m gonna go back then. Don’t stay out for too long.” 

“I won’t haha!” I said with a smile as he walked away. 

I enjoyed nature so much more than Sasuke did and my ability to stay awake is far stronger than his. This was a normal thing, for him to leave on our walks but I never minded it because I still enjoy it all on my own. We attend Leaf University, one of the most prestigious universities out there. Sasuke and I are in our second year at this university and we share a dorm room together. 

~~~~~

An hour had passed already and that’s when I decided to go back. I entered our dorm building and took the elevator up to the seventh floor, where our dorm was located. I turned the corner to head back to our room but I heard it a voice behind. His voice. Ay’s voice! 

“Where are you coming back from so late?” He questioned with his deep husky voice. 

“I just went for a walk that was all.” I said trying to hide the fear in my voice. 

Ay was up there when it came to the importance and the administration at this university. He was the head of the housing department and one of the toughest professors that this school had. Because of his position he had to stay in a dorm building, to watch over it in a sense. Unfortunately, he recently was moved to our building. He was very tall, about 6’1 if I were to guess, and he was very buff. His muscles and his body were so toned and defined that I looked paper thin in comparison. 

“Um, anyways sir I um… I should probably get going considering how late it is but I do apologize and promise that this won’t happen again” I said quickly trying to cover up the fear in my voice. 

I was so scared because this was the last thing I needed. Anything that the administration doesn’t like can really affect your reputation and future. Leaf University basically calls the shots, even when it comes to your jobs after you graduate and I didn’t want to mess up. However, this wasn’t the first time I ever came back late but this time was different because I’ve never had to deal with him before. Our previous building manager just let me get away with everything so I knew what I could do without causing actual trouble. I started to walk away from him but he stopped me right in my tracks. 

“Not so fast! You’re coming with me.” Ay said with a smirk on his face.

We get back in the elevator, heading to the tenth floor. I’ve never really been up here before because this is where the building manager lives hence why we’re not allowed to be here. He opens his door and we go inside. Ay’s room was very nice and it was more like an apartment than anything. There was a long L shaped couch as soon as you walked in which faced a TV and a coffee table on the left side, with a small kitchen to the left of the couch. In front of the kitchen was a small dining room and other than that there was just a hallway to the right which I assumed his bedroom and the bathroom were. 

Ay didn’t say anything to me yet except for his gesture for me to sit. I sat down and I chose to stay silent until. He went down the hallway and I was left lost in my thoughts. What was I even doing here? Is he even supposed to be bringing people up here? Uhhh I should’ve just gone back with Sasuke. I slouched on the end of the couch and held my head in my hands. I was tired and stressed and that was never a good combination. Ay emerges from the hallway and I immediately sit up straight as he stands in front of me. 

“Look kid. I don’t want any trouble and I’m sure you don’t either so you’re gonna do me a little favor. I know all about you you little bitch” Ay said smirking.

Fear filled every inch of my body as I see the huge bulge growing in his pants. My jaw dropped and I was frozen. He removed his white robe exposing his muscular chest and then he pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift movement, revealing his enormous dick. He stood there with his arms folded standing tall and proud with his dick pointing directly in my face.

“Suck it bitch”


End file.
